We Are Not!
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Gray and Lucy go to a ball as they heard there was criminals at Lucy's friends birthday 25th birthday party. When they return home ere is a huge misunderstanding with Lucy and Grey with the tabloids. Natsu is upset that he declined her invitation to go to the ball. NaLu but hints of GrLu.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat at a table all alone in the guild. She was looking at envelope, deciding if she should go or not. Her face was laid against the cool desk. She could tell what it was for without opening it. The seal on the back, made it official.

"Lucy what is this?" Natsu grabbed the envelope and studied it. She didn't reply to him. Natsu went to open the letter but Lucy grabbed the letter of him then hid it behind her back.

"Don't look in it." Natsu smiled then pinned Lucy to the floor and stole the letter of her. Lucy blushed as she felt Natsu on top of her. He quickly climbed of her and ran away from Lucy. The blonde female chased after him but Gray held her back as the pink haired male opened it. His eyes widened when he saw the fancy script.

"We here by invite Lucy Heartfilia, to join Rupert Hughes on his 25th birthday." He read out loud to the guild. Lucy kicked Gray in the shin then ran to Natsu slapping him over the head. She stole the letter and placed it in her belt. "So, are you going or what?" Lucy shrugged and sat back down.

"I haven't seen him in such a long time. It will just be awkward when I see him again." Gray sat on the table while Natsu took a seat. They looked at her a bit confused, what was confusing about seeing an old friend. They thought that she might be a bit esatic about seeing him.

"You know when a rich man turns 25, a party is to see who he will marry." The two boys understood now. She had mentioned that she always hated the thought of arranged marriages. They knew she wanted a special wedding for the one she loved.

"Why don't you go and me or Natsu will accompany you there. There is a special request from a guest that there will be harm to their child from bandits." Lucy turned to Natsu who shook his head.

"You know I ain't too hot about about balls. I rather sit this one out." Lucy looked down with sigh. She didn't show that she was disappointed in his answer. She felt Grey place a hand in her shoulder.

"I'll go with you. I need the money." Lucy smiled at him. She was a little gutted that her partner wouldn't accompany her. "When is the party?" Lucy looked at a clock.

"In about 5 hours." Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Juvia staring at her. She quickly turned round to face Natsu. She sighed then stood up.

"We have to leave now. Rupert will be expecting people with high status." Gray quickly clothed himself then walked out the guild with Lucy. Natsu slammed his fists against the table. Happy rested on his shoulder then looked up at his face. Happy snuggled into his neck, trying to calm him down.

"If you wanted to go, why would you decline her?" Natsu shook his head. He didn't feel like telling his friend anything. He knew he wouldn't understand.

Lucy dragged Gray to a quick town. He didn't put up much of an argument so she didn't drag him as much. Lucy lead him to remote part of the town which had many houses in the one street. She was slightly scared if one of the residents saw her. They finally reached the top of the street where it came to a house that acted as the head house. They walked past the gate and up the path. Lucy chapped on the door and waited beside Gray. They had a quite journey coming over here. They often talked about the mission but that was the only conversion they had.

The opened to see a much older woman. She looked very strict by the many wrinkles on her head. Her hair was grey. When she saw the Lucy, she couldn't help but squeal. Lucy moved her head away from the piercing squeal. Lucy was quickly dragged into the house. She grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him into the house along with her.

Lucy explained to the woman the mission and the party that was happening tonight. The woman listened to her intensively to what Lucy had to say.

"So you see, I would like you to make our clothes for tonight. Can you do it." The woman smiled and ran to the door shouting out the neighbours. There was a rumble and soon many people came bursting into the house. Lucy was quickly whipped away from Gray. The male was slightly shocked at her sudden disappearance.

Two females walked into the room where Gray was sitting. They bowed to him and helped him to his feet.

"Lady Lucy has asked us to find your measurements." Gray smiled at her very posh and formal name. "By any chance are you lady Lucy's boyfriend." Gray was shocked by their words that he just shook his head.

"She is my teammate. She is helping me with a mission so am accompanying her to the ball." He managed to choke out. The two lady's bent down and took measurements of his legs and his waist. He was slightly surprised that the woman were so nice to him, probably Lucy ordered them too.

Lucy and Gray were back at the guild. They had spent three hours at her seamstresses house. She refused to walk down the street in such clothing. They had ordered a carriage to take them to the house from the guild. Lucy was up the stairs with all the girls helping her with her hair and make up. She was still on her dressing gown, she didn't want the dress to get dirty.

Whilst Gray was down stairs getting ready with Alzack who was helping him. Natsu stood at the back and watched as Grah buttoned up his shirt. He was pondering if he should warm him or not if he did anything to hurt Lucy.

"I know, Natsu. So will you stop looking at me like that. I will protect her." Natsu huffed then walked out the room. He sat by the bar talking with Mirajane.

Gray walked partially up the stairs and called on Lucy. He didn't have to wait long until the door opened Lucy stepped out in her dress. All the men stood up and stared at her. Gray was shocked by her beauty for once.

"L-Lucy, you look beautiful." The blonde blushed and turned her head. The males were not joking she did look beautiful. She wore a dark blue teared dress with a lighter shade on all the hems. She wore a pair of white gloves. She wore her hair in a bun with a blue band, the same colour as her dress, surrounding her hair. She also wore a bead headband just in front of the blue hair band.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Grey wore the same colour of blue for his suit. The blue matched the couple perfectly. Grey extended his hand and escorted her down the stairs. They really did look like a cute couple together.

Natsu blushed at her beauty then looked away from the pair holding hands. Juvia had sat beside him fumed over the fact her beloved Gray was holding hands with another woman. Natsu smiled as his feelings were in another person. He knew that she had asked him first and he declined her but yet he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Lucy and Gray walked past Juvia and Natsu. Lucy walked up and gently slapped Natsu in the face. She smiled at him then carried on. Natsu broke a smile and followed behind, waving them but mainly her off.

The carriage took Lucy and Gray to the front of the house. On their journey, they talked about the mission and when it will be executed. Gray got out the carriage first then helped Lucy out. He held her hand as he lead her up to the front door. Lucy took charge and rang the bell then walked into the house. Gray was slightly shocked at her confidence. She just barged in into the house.

Lucy and Gray walked in to be greeted by the head butler. Lucy bowed to him and carried in walking to the main room. Gray reached for her hand so he wouldn't lose her. Lucy allowed him to hold her hand. He couldn't help but admire the house. There was a massive stair case with a ray of light that illuminated it by their prized chandelier. The hall had many doors leading into a massive room. Lucy handed her invitation to the butler then walked into a massive room. Where the noise was emitting from.

Inside the room was just a beautiful as the hall. It had a veranda that looked onto the garden. The hall was decorated with beautiful lights and canvas's. Lucy smiled to each guest as she passed. Gray bowed his head in respect.

"Who are all these people?" He whispered into her ear. Lucy was slightly uncomfortable just standing there, she no longer fitted in with the group.

"Company owners. Over there is the man who sells armour to the army. That woman is the wife of the newspaper owner. Avoid her, when she is drunk, she will go at it with anyone." Gray gripped tighter onto her hand.

"Well I guess I won't leave you, then." Lucy sniggered and stood at one place. He watched her as she talked all fancy and mighty to the other guests.

"Hello, Layla!" Lucy placed her had in the hair to signal to stop. She turned her head away from the woman. The woman was like her aunty but she still gave her a cold shoulder.

"I'm not her but her daughter, Lucy Heartfilia." Everyone gasped as they heard the name. Many woman pinched her cheek, touched her head and felt her dress.

"Heartfilia?" They all rushed towards her and surrounded her.

"Marry my son." One guest shouted. Lucy was shocked at the response.

"No mine." Grey held her hand and walked in front of the guests.

"Please discuss matters later. For now we are here to congradulate Rupert in turning 25." Lucy spoke behind Gray. All the guests backed down and walked away. Lucy sighed and walked to the garden. Gray stayed where he was and watched her leave.

Lucy walked to the fountain and perched herself on the bench right in front of it. She watched as the people inside danced and chatted with one another.

"Why do you always go here when I host a party." Lucy smirked at the voice and turned around smiling to the boy who was in front of her. He was tall with dark brown hair and purple eyes. He wasn't very built but he was strong.

"Rupert!" Lucy stood up and hugged him. "Happy birthday." She let go and looked up at him. The man blushed deeply and ran his fingers though the back of his hair.

"Yeah, thanks. I am another day older but you still look so beautiful." Lucy motioned for him to stop with a flick of her wrist. "It's true. You still look young." Lucy smiled and reached behind his head and pulled him down to her height.

"You are not old. 25 is not old." Lucy looked behind her to see Gray waiting on her. She smiled and lead Rupert to Gray. Lucy stood beside him and introduced Rupert to her plus one.

"Gray this is Rupert Hughes. The attention of tonight. Rupert this is Gray Fullbuster, my plus one." Gray placed his hand to shake Ruperts's hand. The males kindly greeted each other. Lucy sighed as there was no tension.

The day went on and Lucy introduced Gray as the son of an ice sculpture factory. She managed to come up with that idea in the spot when someone asked who he was. Gray slightly laughed as it was the most possible excuse they could come up with.

The band Rupert's parents had booked for him had finally shown up. They were a classical band. All the music was contemporary. Lucy was closely dancing beside Gray. She was leading but it looked like the male was. Gray enjoyed spinning Lucy under his arm. Her dress rised a little to show her ankles and her blue shoes that matched her dress. Gray was fascinated by the way every girl was in sync with one another. Every one was in time with the music. Gray pulled Lucy's arm and spun her into her arms.

The music had ended and Gray was absolutely exhausted. He had learned a new dance and how to look elegant whilst doing it. Lucy was leaning against the wall and watched as everyone conversed with one another.

"One of these people have to be the suspect, but who?" Lucy scanned everyone in the room. Gray leaned against the wall and helped look for the suspect.

"Lets spilt up. Dance with everyone. Get information out of them. Remember don't tell them about us being mages." Lucy smirked and gently slapped his face.

"Just don't get hurt." She smiled and watched as Gray asked a lonely woman if she wanted to dance. Every time he asked a woman if they would like to dance, they always accepted his offer even if they were married.

Gray sat beside the fountain waiting for Lucy to come and get him. He was exhausted from all the dancing that he had done. He had to act so superior then he actually was. He was feeling flushed as Lucy wouldn't let him strip and feel the cold on his skin She had a reason, it was not proper to walk around in your underwear.

He smiled when he saw Lucy step onto the veranda. He wouldn't say it to her but he could fall for her. He couldn't say it as he knew Natsu's feelings towards her. He and the salamander talked about their crushes when they were sharing a room during missions. One night Natsu had admitted that he loved Lucy more than Lissana. Gray had to respect his friend and back off the girl.

"Hey, sorry, I got held up chatting." Lucy walked towards him and sat next to him on the fountain ledge. Gray gulped and turned his face away and blushed deeply. Lucy noticed his flushed face and placed her hand in the water then threw the water over Gray. The male jumped as the cold water hit his skin. He laughed and flung water back at Lucy. Her hair and dress was splattered with water. Lucy threw some more back at him. Gray laughed and pushed Lucy into the fountain. She squealed then pulled Grey in by his shirt. He fell right on top of her. She pushed him off her and chucked more water over him.

Everyone dismissed the laughter coming from outside the hall. The music form inside droned out the sound of laughter.

Lucy grabbed onto Gray and climbed out the fountain. She drained the water from her hair and dress, putting it all back into the fountain. Gray laughed and did the same and drained his clothes. He noticed that Lucy's clothes stuck to her body. It showed her curves perfectly. To make it even worse her hair clung to her face and body. The water dripped down her face then splashed the floor.

Lucy smiled to Gray and lead him deeper into the garden. He knew she was waiting for her body and hair to dry before going back inside. She lead him to a rose garden where the flower of different colours surrounded them. Lucy bent down and smelled the beautiful flower.

"I love roses, they are quite beautiful." Gray smiled as he watched Lucy admire the rose bush. Soon after Lucy let out a yawn. Gray saw it and without his permission he let out a manly yawn. Lucy heard the sigh of exhaustion and walked back to him.

"Lets go and rest." She said then walked ahead of him. Gray silently cheered then followed Lucy back into the hall.

Lucy located Rupert and walked up to him. Placing her arms around his neck. The male placed his hands on her waist. Gray frowned at her affection for the other man.

"Me and Gray are too tired to head back to our homes. Is my room still free?" The male nodded and pointed to the door. "Right, see you later." Lucy walked over to Gray and gestured him to follow her.

Gray was at the back of Lucy when he saw another girl walk right into Lucy. The blonde growled and whipped her head round to the ginger haired girl. Her eyes were glaring at her. She looked like she was about to kill the ginger girl.

"Why don't you watch where you are going? You clearly knew I was here." The ginger girl smirked and carried on walking. Lucy huffed then carried on walking. Gray could see that she was clearly pissed.

Lucy had lead him up the stair case to a massive room. Without hesitation she walked in and flopped onto the bed. Gray stood at the door shocked that the room was so big. It was decorated with beautiful red curtains. The walls were a dark red satin. The bed was a king sized. The was a lovely vanity table and a lounge chair.

Lucy motioned for him to come in and shut the door. He did as he asked and walked into the room. He stood there awkwardly in the room alone with Lucy. He walked to the bed and sat on the other side of her.

"Should I ask about you and that ginger girl?" Lucy shook her head then sat up. "Alright, I'm going to for a shower." Lucy stared at the door while Gray walked past her. Gray looked at her from the side of his eye. He knew there was something up but it wasn't his place to pry.

She stayed like that until Gray came out from the bathroom. His towel wrapped around his neck. He wore his boxers shorts. He walked in front of Lucy and kneeled down. He placed his hands on her knees and looked straight up at her.

"Nothing!" She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Gray sighed then walked over to the couch and lay himself on it. His back was turned away from the bathroom. He wanted to give Lucy some space when she came out of the bathroom.

Lucy came out in her sexy underwear and a robe, she quickly ran to the bed and hid underneath it. Gray laughed as he heard her scurry across the room.

"Don't worry, I wasn't looking." Lucy broke into a smile when he said that. She hugged herself a little tighter than usual. When it was Lucy and Natsu, she would just let him sleep right next to her. Natsu would always kept her warm.

"Good. Now get to sleep. We have to be up in a few hours for the mission."

Lucy and Gray stood in the dungeons of the house. Gray had his shirt on and his denim trousers. Lucy wore her usual blue clothes. Both of them leaned against the wall waiting for the suspect. They dared not to speak just so they could hear the criminals.

Lucy's head snapped up when they heard footsteps. She grabbed Gray and hid in one of the indents with him. He was tightly pressed against her. The footsteps moved closer to them. Gray snuck his head out to see someone dressed in black. Gray jumped out of the wall and stood in front of the male. Lucy joined beside him with her arms folded.

"What do you want?" Lucy quietly asked him but it was loud enough for everyone in the dungeons to hear.

"I don't feel the need to reveal my plans to you." Lucy slowly unfolded her arms and reached for her whip. Gray was a bit more tense when the black male edged forward. The dark male lunged forward towards Lucy and pinned her against the wall. Her arms were pinned above her head. She couldn't feel the heat form the light above her. She laughed and and reached a little higher up. The male pressed harder on her. She groaned as how tight he was pressing against her. Lucy grinned then reached higher for the lamp lamp and kicked the male away. She pulled the light out the wall. It revealed to be a sword. She swung it in her hand like it was a baton.

"Let me ask you this again. What do you want?" The male smirked and ran backwards up the stairs. Lucy chased after him. Gray right behind her.

They were in the massive hall when the male stopped in the middle with all the guests held back by his friends. Lucy and Gray stood back to back. They watched as they held the guests neck. Lucy saw that Rupert had been badly hurt.

"Gray you take one half, I will take the other." She quietly whispered to him.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Lucy held up her hand and Gray pulled up his shirt to reveal the fairy tail emblem.

"We are members of fairy tail." Most of the males stepped back from their hostage. They all took out their weapon out and surrounded Lucy and Gray. The hostages all huddled together at the far end of the hall.

The pair were smiling were smiling as they were surrounded.

"Lets do our guild proud." Lucy whispered to him.

"Lets shall." Lucy turned around to see her strongest celestial spirit standing there, rolling up his sleeves. The criminals were taking back by another member joined Lucy and Gray. Loke stood back to Lucy and Grey.

"Just like old times, huh, Gray." The black haired male nodded then charged to the criminals. Lucy and Loke smiled and followed on after him. Lucy charged with her sword attacking any one who had a similar weapon to hers. They easily fell when she pushed them back.

"Ice bank, ice spear." He stood in his usual position throwing many ice spears at the attackers. Each one pierced their opponent. Loke punched each male in the face, knocking them out. Blood was dripping down their mouths. They managed to cut the men down by half but there was a majority.

"Come on we can do this." Loke shouted to all his friends. Gray and Lucy heard his message loud and clear and attacked their opponents. They were slightly shaking as three people managed to attack there strong force. Lucy swung her sword back and hit the the males right, left and centre. Grey was shocked that she could wield just like Erza. It wasn't suspected from Lucy. She had no interest in sword at all. Gray swore that he would ask her about it and any other secret she was hiding from him.

Gray and Loke had finished all their assigned share of their opponents. Lucy on the other hand was still fighting one more guy. During the fight, she had decided that Loke could rely on her for strength, now she was running low.

The male she was spatting against was a sword wielder. He managed to deflect all of her hits even the most complicated ones. The male lunged forward and scraped through Lucy's shirt, digging into her skin. She jumped back with her hand at her side. Gray and Loke stood their wide eyed as Lucy was heavily bleeding. Loke frowned and quickly took down the male with a punch in his face.

Gray had rushed to her side to check if she was okay. She was slowly breathing, pale white and tired. Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bathroom to check if she was okay. He pulled her past the crowd who wanted to talk to them. Loke had pushed back the crowd while the police took the criminals away.

Gray wrapped and bandage around her adaman. He was careful not to look at her body. He knew he couldn't as Natsu wanted to see it first. Gray was thinking of so many excuses to come up with so the fire Mage wouldn't kill him. He focused on her side. Her milky skin was cover in her blood. He dabbed at her skin, trying to return it back to its original state.

Lucy lied back on the big bed with Gray lying on the couch. All he could her was her wincing. He sighed then climbed off the couch and carefully walked over to Lucy. He sat on the bed and flung his legs onto the bed. He lay down right next to her. He placed a cold hand on her cheek to cool her down. Lucy groaned and carefully turned round to snuggle up with him. He could fell her calm down with him being there.

"Natsu, your cold. You feel like Grey." She moaned in her sleep. The male was shocked that she was talking about Natsu and himself. Gray slipped one hand under the cover and gently placed it on her wound.

Gray and Lucy left for Magnolia early in the morning. They didn't see anyone when they left. The carriage collected them at 6 in the morning and took them to the guild. It was early when they arrived back so the place was deserted.

Gray saw that Lucy was still tired and helped her back to her house so she could rest at her own home. He placed an arm around her waist and walked down the street with her. He was shocked that she used so much power trying defeat a whole guild by themselves. Grey managed to find out they were dark wizards who had their magic stripped of them and now were breaking into rich people's homes to get a ransom of them.

Lucy had pushed him away and climbed up the stairs to her home herself. It was annoying that she was always the damsel in distress. She vowed that she would change and be an independent woman that when paired with the others they would be unstoppable.

* * *

**Okay this is the first chapter everyone. I know it is mainly GrLu in this chapter but it is a NaLu story and it will finish like a NaLu story. Just hold on a bit longer. I noticed that Grey says ice make but I watch the dubbed and he says ice bank, so please forgive me on that. This Hughes is not related to any Hughes in fairy tail. I do not own the characters, sadly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray walked into the guild later that morning. As he entered he saw all the stares of the guild. The worst was Natsu's stare. It felt like he was strangling him. It was so cold and dark. He slowly stood up with a magazine his hand. He glared at Gray as he made his way over to him. He grabbed his shirt with one hand and scrunched it so tightly.

"Why, I thought you were my friend?" He whispered to him. He threw the magazine at specific page in the ice mages face. It was Lucy and Grey sleeping together in the bed. Gray was topless and Lucy was in her sexy underwear. He stood their amazed at the caption.

"Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia, of Fairy Tail, reveal their engagement at a friends party." He read out loud. He slowly took in every word that he read. He fully understand why Natsu was angry at him. Gray had betrayed his good friend by taking his crush.

"Natsu, me and Lucy aren't together." He leaned forward and whispered into the pink haired males ear. "I know how you feel about her. I wouldn't go after my friends crush." Natsu sighed and stepped back and looked for Lucy.

"Where is Lucy, Gray?"

"She is at home, resting as she got in-" He immediately stopped before he said the word. Gray rushed out the guild with Natsu on his tail. He would surely die if Natsu found out.

Gray halted at Lucy's home and quietly walked into her home. He didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping. He walked up her stairs to see that Lucy was snuggled up in her bed. He noticed that she was in agony.

Natsu walked in to see Gray pulling up Lucy's pyjama top. He stared in fury as Lucy was still sleeping.

"Gray what are you playing at?" Natsu walked up to Gray to pull him away from her but he saw the blood on the bandage. "I told you not to get her hurt, so why is Lucy bleeding?" Gray moved back when he heard Lucy groan.

"Natsu, I'm fine. It's just a scrape." Natsu gave a gentle smile when he heard her speak. Lucy grabbed the covers and covered her body with a blush on her face. Gray saw her blush and giggled at her embarrassment. He had never noticed how Lucy felt about Natsu. It was kind of cute that none of them would admit their feelings to one another. Gray patted her hair and walked to the kitchen to make some food for Lucy.

Natsu watched as Gray walked into the kitchen. Natsu slowly made his way over to Lucy and sat on her bed, where Gray previously sat. He didn't look at her at all. He simply looked at the door.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her. Lucy placed a hand on his lap. He jumped at her touch on his leg.

"Are you?" Natsu laughed as she placed the question back to him. Natsu smiled at her question. "I was careless, that's all. I'm fine. So don't worry yourself."

Natsu, Lucy and Gray walked to the guild together. Lucy was holding onto Gray since she was in agony. She would of held onto Natsu but he walking ahead of her. She noticed the stares of the townspeople at her and Gray. They were not telling her something. She looked at Gray's face and he too had noticed them but he choose to ignore it. Lucy had decided to do the same. It was not something to worry about.

The trio walked into the guild, with Lucy still holding onto Gray. Again there was more stares heading her way. She felt Juvia death glare at her. She looked around her, making sure it was not for her. Unfortunately for Lucy; it was. Natsu walked to a table and picked a magazine up.

"You noticed the stares of the townspeople didn't you? Lucy slowly nodded her head. She didn't think that Natsu had noticed them also. "It's because of this." He held the magazine up, showing the picture. Lucy's eyes widened at the caption. She reached up to grab the magazine but hissed as she felt her wound open slightly. Lucy squeezed Gray's hand as she tried to transfer the pain onto him.

"We, are, not." She breathed out everyone word from her pain. Wendy noticed her sheer agony and rushed to her aid. She felt that her T-shirt was slightly damp. She grabbed her hand on her good side and pulled her to the infirmary.

Lucy sat at a table with only a bandage wrapped around her chest since her shirt had got ruined with her blood. Lucy made sure not sit near Gray. It was not his fault but she didn't people thinking they were a couple, especially engaged to one another. She looked through the magazine looking at the pictures of her and Gray. She was trying to think who could of took the photo. There was one when she and Gray were in the fountain, Lucy and Grey dancing closely together, the pair holding hands, when they were talking to the other guests.

Lucy scrunched the magazine up and slammed her hands against the table. Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder and tightly clenched his hand.

"It's not what it looks like." She whispered to Natsu. He nodded his head, with passion.

"I know. It was all an image for the other guests." Lucy shook her head. Natsu was confused at her action. Why was she shaking her head?

"I only he said he was my plus one. I never said anything about being a couple."

"You should of told me, you were dating." Lucy turned around to see two familiar faces. One she smiled at the other she glared at. She noticed the ring on the girls finger.

"Then I would be lying and I have never lied to you." Lucy, Natsu and Gray stood up and walked over to the guests at the door.

"How about this place, or the fact your a wizard." The girl stepped in. She glared at her then turned back to the male.

"Not once in our conversations did you ask about wizards and I never said I was or wasn't one. How is it lying if I never told you, Rupert?" The male shrugged at the girl. She did have a valid point. They never exactly talked about it. So she couldn't say she was a wizard. "So anyway how are you, last night, you took a beaten."

"What about me, the males had me by my neck. That's no way to hold a lady." Lucy bit her lip, holding back her thoughts. "Go on say it." Lucy waked closer to Rupert and whispered into his ear. The male suddenly burst into laughter. He was wiping the tears that were forming. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." He wiped he tears from his eyes. The ginger girl growled at him. It was clearly something.

"You are laughing over nothing." The male slowly nodded. Lucy stepped back beside her friends watching as Rupert laughed at her comment. Gray and Natsu placed their ear right next to Lucy's mouth.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I demand you say it." Lucy pushed the males faces away.

"I don't like your whole attitude to demand me, to say it but since I'm nice I will." She slowly took a deep breath. "Damn, too bad it was only that. Please don't refer to yourself as a Lady, I've seen you eat meat." Natsu was shocked at her words. Natsu could hear that she really didn't like the girl. There was obviously a rivalry between the girls worse than Gray's and Natsu's rivalry. "Anyway, what are you doing here." Rupert pulled out a sword with its sheath and handed it to Lucy. The blonde haired girl smiled at the sword. It had a gold handle with a lion carved into the purple sheath. It was very something to behold.

"Lucy, who are these people?" Natsu whispered into her ear. She placed the sheath in the band of her belt.

"Natsu this is Rupert Hughes, the birthday boy from yesterday with his annoying fiancée, Macy Mizoushima. Rupert this is Natsu Dragneel, my partner." Rupert widened his eyes. "Teammate." She quickly corrected herself before they got the wrong idea about them.

"I thought as much, Lucy jas done every man in this filthy guild." Lucy just laughed at her accusation.

"I'm pure not sure about you though." Lucy laughed. Only a few people laughed along with her as they got her joke. Macy went to her belt and pulled her sword out its casing. Natsu and Erza were going to step in but Gray stopped them.

"Just watch." Lucy grabbed her sword from her belt and blocked Macy's attack. Lucy pushed forward and pushed her opponent back. Erza was amazed as Lucy was magnificent with a sword. Natsu smiled as he was learning more about the one he cherished. The ginger girl stopped her feet and charged forward with her hands above her head. Lucy held her sword out in front of her. Erza smiled at Lucy's next move, she knew she would of done the same.

"Wide open." The girl stopped just inches away from the blade.

"How, you gave it up years ago? I should of surpassed you by now." Lucy laughed and placed her sword in back in its sheath after feeling a slight twinge up her side.

"A champion will always be a champion. Doesn't matter if they stopped or kept going." Many members smiled at her. I was true, fairy tail is at the bottom of the guild league but they can always reclaim their spot at the top. They knew what they had to do and were persistent to get back there. "You said fairy tail was disgusting. We were the strongest guild in fiore but since most of us disappeared for 7 years we lost that title but we will get back there." Natsu placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and pushed her back slightly.

"Before you do any damage to the guild or Lucy, leave now, if that's all you wanted to say." Rupert bowed down to Lucy and the other members of fairy tail. Lucy and Gray bowed down to him and watched as they left.

As soon as they left Erza jumped onto Lucy. She pulled out her sword and examined it. The sword was a Tachi. The blade was glistened with the clean metal. The blade itself didn't look very sharp but it was. Erza slashed the air in front of her then swapped hands trying the sword in her left hand. Lucy smiled and reached behind her to the sheath. She pulled it of her belt and held it in front of her. Erza eyes widened when she saw Lucy's offer.

"I can't take it from you." Lucy still held the sheath in front of her.

"I threw the sword into the sea long ago. I'm surprised I have it back but I don't want it. I know you will take great care of it." Erza smiled and took the offering from Lucy. Erza placed it into her inventory then hugged Lucy.

"I will take care of it." Lucy smiled and hugged her back. She needed the warmth from her as she knew it will be painful later on in her life with the upcoming hardship.

The blonde Mage sat at the bar with a pen and paper, scribbling words onto the paper. Mira had watched her for about an hour twiddling her pen between her fingers then scribbled something onto the paper. She was curious to know what she was up to but Lucy looked busy to ask her. Mira had noticed that Gray was staring at the blonde Mage. He stood up and walked over to Lucy sitting on a stool beside her.

"What you up to? Lucy slid the paper over to him.

"I was thinking about the incident with the magazine. They won't believe us if we told the truth, so I'm thinking of ways that will break us up without putting a bad reputation on either one of us." Gray looked at the paper, it was very messy with scored out thoughts. Mainly it was the idea of cheating on one another. Gray grabbed a pen a jolted some ideas of his own.

After they finished writing their list both seemed happy about a breakup. They were going to make sure people realised they were not a thing.

"Alright operation: breakup, has began." Lucy cheered. Juvia and Natsu smiled at one another. They realised what they had done and turned around embarrassment. They were happy that they would get their love back to them.

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 guys, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and tell me of your thoughts. A Tachi is a type of Japanese sword, it is slightly longer than a Katana. This is a NaLu story so persevere with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of three weeks, Lucy and Gray became more and more annoyed at the magazines. Every single one of their schemes, had flaws in it. They pretended just to call it off by not talking to one another but the press caught them talking to one another, so that planned failed.

Lucy placed one of her rings on her engagement finger. Gray and Lucy were in the middle of the street. Where they they executed their next plan. Lucy took the ring off her finger and threw it to Gray who luckily caught it.

"I can't believe you would do that to me. I thought you loved me." Lucy cried pushing past everyone. The plan went was going great so far, that was until they were caught hugging one another.

No matter where they went, there was always someone who asked about the wedding. They usually asked where the other half was if there were doing separate missions. Lucy and Gray could tell that Natsu was getting sick of hearing about the wedding. It was mentioned in a day, every time he walked outside or heard it from one of his comrades. Eventually, he ignored Lucy until the situation was finally over.

Lucy was walking beside Erza and Wendy at the front of the group, heading to the hotel of the their next mission. Natsu and Gray walked in uncomfortable silence behind them. The word had been mentioned 7 times this morning and they knew it would increase as the day grew.

"So we are visiting, the home off Mr Vendaich. Did he say what the mission was?" Wendy asked the older two woman. Lucy and Erza shook their heads.

"He didn't say but it will last a few days, hence the hotel." Lucy said then ran up the hill to see the town below them. It was quiet and sure was out of the way. She waited until everyone caught up before treading down the hill.

They entered the hotel which looked surprisingly modern. It was the most high starred than the others. Erza took the lead and walked to the reception were she signed them in. Lucy and the others sat on the seats in front of reception.

"Why does Erza have so much luggage? Most off her clothes she re-exquips into." Gray and Wendy just shrugged. Natsu didn't even respond to her comment. Lucy sighed and looked to the ground. Gray had noticed her change in attitude and placed a hand on hers.

"Don't let it bother you. He's being stubborn." Gray whispered into her ear.

"No way! It's the fairy tail couple. You two come here." The fairy tail group turned around and saw that he was referring to Lucy and Gray. They gazed at each other then stood up walking to the desk.

"You summoned us." Gray joked. Lucy hid her face and laughed. Natsu saw Gray was at the back of Lucy. His body pressing up against hers. He growled as he wished that he was in Gray's position. He would he a bit more handsy when he rested his hands on her hips. His chin resting on her shoulder, breathing softly on her neck.

Since Gray was taller, he could see over her shoulder. The receptionist smiled and handed Lucy a special key. The lady leaned over the desk, ushering for Lucy to do the same. Lucy did what she was told and leaned over the desk. The receptionist whispered into her ear. Lucy backed away quickly and blushed.

"That's on the house. We should let a coupe have their privacy." The receptionist winked at the couple. Gray caught on what she was referring to and blushed.

"There was really no need." The woman giggled and told him to stop rejecting her offer. The group thanked the reception for her kind offer and headed to their rooms.

Lucy and Gray stood with the others looking at the others room. It had two beds and a couch. One was a double the other was a single.

"Wendy you'll share with me. Natsu will take the single bed." Erza instructed the others.

"Shouldn't you be looking at your own room." Nastu said coldly towards the pair. Lucy picked up her bags and stormed out the room. Gray sighed and followed her with his bag.

She stood in the middle of the room with her bag and her feet. The room only had a double bed. There was no couch for someone to sleep on. The bed had many gadgets beside it. Lucy closed her eyes, trying to block them out from her mind. It was worse that were a perceived as a 'couple', but it was even worse that people thought they were having coitus.

"It's not that bad, if you get rid of all the unnecessary things."

"That will be most of the room." Lucy looked over her shoulder to feel like someone was watching her. She sighed and pushed Gray on the bed then climbed on him.

"Luc-" he was stopped when Lucy placed two finger on his lips. Her head was just above her fingers.

"There's cameras. We have to act like a couple or we will be squished in the room with Natsu." Gray pulled her head down. Her ear right next to his lips.

"Understood so we'll talk about it when we are out of this room." Lucy nodded and jumped off him.

"Lets get unpacked before the others come."

The group spent their most of the days, working for their client. They had been assigned to find the robber who attacked during the day. They usually got home early in the next morning. Lucy and Gray climbed into the bed and slept beside one another. They tried to keep their distance but it was hard as they woke up in the morning with Lucy resting on Gray's bare chest. She would blush and run out the bed a d headed for the shower while Gray stared at the ceiling.

Natsu had become more colder during the mission. Lucy was sometimes in a serous situation but he didn't bother to help her. Gray had noticed that every time Natsu pushed her away, the quieter she became. She wouldn't talk when it was dinner time and preferred to be alone, in the room.

Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Nastu sat at the dinner table, waiting for Lucy to join them. Gray looked at the time to see she was later than usual. She had said that she would be down after she had gotten changed.

"I will check on her." Gray stood up and walked to his room. He knew that she was there. He had been watching the door closely for her.

He walked up to the door and slowly walked in. He didn't want to disrupt her if she was changing. He walked in to see Lucy changed into trousers and a floaty top, sitting on the edge bed. She didn't bother to look at Gray when he walked in. She just stared at her hands.

"If your ready, lets go get something to eat." Lucy shook her head.

"If your hungry, go yourself." He could notice the sadness in her words. He shut the door behind him and sat beside her on the bed. He lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"If this is about the flame brain, I told you to forget him." Lucy jumped off the bed and stared at him.

"How can I? I love him and I can't forget what he is doing that easily." She he yelled at him, throwing her arms in the air. Gray sat up and looked shocked at her confession towards the pink haired idiot.

"Then why are you letting him put you down like that?" Lucy stood straight up and closed her mouth. She tilted her head, thinking off the reasons. Gray stood up and grabbed her arm pushing her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her. Her arms pinned above her head. "I won't let you go until you admit that you don't love him, because of what he is doing to you." Lucy struggled underneath him. Trying to free her trapped body.

"Why do you even care, if I love him or not?" She spat back at him.

"I care because the man's an idiot. He doesn't realise things like that. I don't like to see you get hurt because of his stupidity." He looked into her eyes, noticing that they were were all teary. He let go off her and sat up still sitting on top of her. Lucy sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He let her cry into his chest. He rubbed small circles on her back.

"It's not my fault. It's all because of this marriage. It's ruined our whole friendship." She cried into his shoulder. Gray just held her as she cried over her wrecked friendship. "He doesn't know how much I want it to end." Lucy looked up and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Your the best." Gray smiled gently and climbed off her. Lucy was still sitting on the bed with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." Gray held his hand out which she gladly took.

They returned home after the meal. They had caught the criminal and the police took over for them after that. The man was a earth bender so it was hard to get close to him but Happy picked up Lucy and she dished the final blow rather than Natsu. The little cat had noticed how his friend was treating her and he didn't like it. When he picked her up he saw a huge smile from her lips.

Gray and the others in Fairy Tail were relaxing in their own special way. He was surrounded by Juvia and all of his other friends who talked about stupid things. He wasn't really paying attention he was too busy thinking about Lucy, in her apartment. She had been sick all last night. He had left her to rest alone. He was thinking about what she had said to him earlier that day. He didn't want to believe her as it was shocked him. She was thinking about giving up about trying to break up with Gray and make the rumour true and marry him.

"Yo, Gray, where is your fiancée?" A familiar voice asked him. He looked up to see it was his oldest friend, Lyon. Gray stood up and laughed.

"She is not...feeling well." He didn't know whether to say that they weren't a couple or not. It might ruin Fairy Tail as it's getting a lot of attention. Lyon looked at him quizzically as Gray hesitated to fully answer him.

"Your doing?" Gray shook his head and was slightly disgusted by his friends words.

"No, we think its food poison from the hotel on the mission." He answered truly. Lyon held up a picture of them hugging on the mission.

"Tell me, Gray, why didn't you say you had a hot girlfriend." Gray laughed at his words. It sounded to him that he was jealous of his love life.

"Why, jealous?" Gray laughed. He saw that Natsu was glaring at him from the bar. Gray glared back and shook his head. He was disappointed by his actions. Though Lucy and Gray weren't together, he didn't like the thought of someone or something hurting her. Especially if the person called her his best friend. He wished that Natsu would stop being so ice cold to her and help them out. They were trying everything to break up but nothing would work. They hadn't many options as most of them was cheating on the other half and that would ruin their guilds name.

Gray walked into Lucy's home as he was passing by. He wanted to check up on her as she looked like hell this morning. He walked in and saw her rushing off to the bathroom. She was sitting up in her bed drinking a glass of water. She smiled as she saw him walk in. He walked in and sat on her bed.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy shook her head. Gray kissed her forehead and headed to the kitchen.

She heard him going into her bread bin and place a slice into the toaster. She smiled even though she had said no he refused to take her answer.

Moments later he came into her bedroom and sat on her bed. He placed the plate on her lap. She slowly picked it up and nibble at it.

"I was thinking about what you had said, this morning about giving up." Lucy looked up with the toast hanging from her mouth. Gray leaned forward and took the bread out of her mouth.

"And?" She gulped swallowing her food. She waited patiently for her response.

"I too give up. If the people we are doing this for don't care then I shouldn't either." Gray jumped on the bed and sat on her lap moving the plate away. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me? For real." Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. So far his plan was going smoothly, now just to flaunt it in Natsu's face.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done, chapter 4 is in the thought progress. I hoped you liked this. This is a NaLu and it will be just will be in the last chapter. Do they have toasters in their time period? I don't know. They don't have phones.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy had kicked Gray out her apartment so she could sleep in peace. He didn't put up a fuss as he knew she needed her rest. He laughed as she physically kicked him out the apartment. She was very strong for a sick girl. He walked away to the guild to annoy Natsu about his new relationship with his fiancée.

Gray walked in and walked straight up to Natsu. Step two of his plan was now about to go into action.

"Guess what, Natsu?" The pink haired male ignored him but he knew he was still listening. "Lucy and I gave up trying to break up with each other so we are just going to make the lie true. I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Natsu whipped his head round and stared into Gray's eyes. He saw that he was not lying about it. He clenched his fists together and took a swing at Gray who dodged him. He could see Natsu eyes were all teary.

"How could you do that? You knew how I felt about her." Natsu shouted at the ice Mage. Gray smirked then leaned closer to him.

"You don't deserve Lucy. I saw how cold you acted towards her. She also loved you but that vanished when you ruined your friendship. Why would she break up with me if you or Juvia don't even care to what we are doing for you." Natsu stepped back and hung his low. He didn't know how she felt about him. He thought it was a one-sided love. Natsu stepped back and collapsed onto a chair behind him. He had ruined any chance of getting back together with the one that he loved.

"I thought I just tell you that, buddy." Then he walked away, leaving his words circling in Natsu's mind. Natsu didn't like the way he had said it. It was almost like he was being sarcastic. What really annoyed him was that he drove her away by his own accord. It was his own doing that drove his lover into the arms of his 'best friend'.

"Shit!" He whispered for only the ones who were close by to hear. Mira walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his head and looked at the floor. Mira kneeled down and put her arms around him. She was the only one who wanted Lucy and Natsu to be a couple. She was devastated that Gray had taken her.

"If you love Lucy, talk to her." Natsu shook his head.

"She won't hear me out. Not after I ignored her for weeks. I am such an idiot." Mira ruffled his hair.

"Then stop moping and think of a way to win her back. Lucy likes fairy tales, do something that will sweep her off her feet." Natsu picked his head up and watched as Mira stood up as well. He smiled when he saw whisper the solution to him. Natsu stood up and walked out the guild with a smile on his face. He was so glad that him Mira were close. She always knew how to fix a solution or she would always be there to listen to someone rant.

Natsu slowly tried to rebuild his relationship with Lucy. She didn't know it was happening but he was working efficiently to get back to where they were. When Lucy told a joke, he would laugh at it but when she looked he was slowly walking away. At first she frowned but then she noticed he was doing it on purpose she slightly smirked. Lucy had noticed that he was always in view of her. Wherever she went he had to be passing by. She started thinking about how he was still a major part of her life.

He stared at her in the guild but when she looked over he turned away with a blush on his cheeks and continue drinking his juice. Lucy would turn around with the same blush on her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile at his means of rekindling their friendship. She also laughed as sometimes he threw little pieces of paper at her. She tried her best to ignore him. When she did turn around, he hid the paper and looked the other way. The last time he turned to throw paper at her, she was already in front of him. She handed back his paper balls and placed them in his hands.

"I believe these are yours. They accidentally got in my possession. Do you have an idea how I had got them?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders. Lucy laughed and picked one up threw it at him. "Just returning your things." He watched as Lucy pulled up a seat beside him at the bar. Mira had placed a strawberry milkshake in front of her. She took the straw in her mouth as slowly slurped its contents as she kept her eyes on Natsu. He was doing the same thing but with his juice. Mira wiped down the counter as she watched Lucy and Natsu stare into each others eyes. She was so happy for Natsu that in a week he managed to gain her trust.

Lucy sat next to him with Happy gently resting on her lap. He was curled up into a small ball. She stroked his little blue fur. She could hear the soft purrs coming from the cat. There were only a few leftism the guild. Mira, Natsu, Lucy with Happy, Cana, Macao and Wakaba. The couple at the bar had been talking with one another for ages. Lucy talked about her recent book she was in the process of writing.

"It's about a boy who doesn't have many friends as people think he is a thug." Natsu listened intensively as she told him the plot of the story.

They talked until Lucy finally allowed a yawn to escape. She picked up Happy and kissed him on the head before handing him back to Natsu. Lucy stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Natsu, the wedding is tomorrow. You will be coming, right?" Natsu sighed and slowly nodded. Mira had smiled as she listened in. Finally their plan was going to come to an end. He watched as Lucy smiled at him and walked away with a grin on her face. Mira grabbed Natsu and told him the finishing details of the plan.

Lucy woke up early and was thrown in the shower by Erza and Levy, who seemed to love the idea of a wedding. It was only those two girls as Juvia loathed Lucy and Mira was helping to prepare the groom or her partner in action. The day for Lucy was going to be hectic for Lucy so a warm bath to ease her muscles would be good for her.

Once she was out, her make up was done with her hair then her dress. Erza was talented with her make up and her hair, that it was surprising.

It was around 11 o'clock when the organ player played 'Here comes the bride'. Gray and the other lookers who were their friends and some members of the public plus Jason from Sorcery Weekly, turned round to see Lucy walk down the halls. Gray's mouth dropped as he saw how beautiful she was. Jason was having fun as he snapped shots at Lucy walking down the isle.

Her dress was lovely lacy white that hugged her body but then flowed out her her hips. The dress had a one shoulder strap, a low lying neck which helped boost her chest. Her hair had been curled and placed in a low side pony tail. She smiled as she past her friends. She slowly walked towards Gray who was blushing.

As she faced Gray the minister stared talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Lucy Heartfila and Gray Fullbuster." Mira nudged Natsu to act soon.

"Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. "Gray looked at the side of his eyes to look at Mira, who quickly gave him a thumbs up.

"It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life. If there is anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Mira pushed Natsu to stand up.

"I object." Lucy and the other onlookers gasped. Gray and Mira had sighed in relief as their job was finally done. It was all up to Natsu now.

"What is your reason that these two can't be wed?" Natsu slowly breathed.

"It is because, I love her and I don't want her marrying the wrong guy." With those words Jason went into full overdrive. "Lucy and Gray, were never actually a couple. They faked it just to break up the rumour that someone had spread." Lucy looked to Gray who was smiling. She frowned and clenched her fist together. Erza ran up the stairs and hugged Lucy.

"Who could you be so cruel?" Gray looked sown with sorrow. Erza held her hand and walked with her to Natsu. She stood right in front of him with Erza right behind her.

"You love me?" Natsu smiled and nodded his head. Lucy smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. Natsu was taking back by her action but then melted into the kiss. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck while his hands her placed on her hips, both deepening their first kiss. Lucy broke the kiss and smiled.

"I'm sorry, it must of been painful for you." Natsu wrapped his arms around her body holding her close to him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of ignored you, it wasn't your fault. I was just so damn jealous and mad at Gray. He knew how I felt about you and still he let him be carried into a rumour like that." Lucy rested her head against his chest.

"I love you." Natsu smiled and kissed her head. She smiled when she saw Happy doing circles in the air. The minister closed his book and smiled.

"I guess I'll come back in a few years for this pair." Gray thanked the minister for coming and smiled at his best friend finally admitting his feelings for the girl he had loved for so long.

Gray ran down the stairs and grabbed Juvia, tipped her back and kissed her on the lips. He quickly brought her back up to see her blushing madly. Juvia jumped on him again pressing her lips against his.

The whole of Fairy Tail partied all night to celebrate the newest couples of the guild. Lucy who had changed out of the wedding dress and put a red flowing dress on and Natsu danced beside each other just like if it was there first dance.

* * *

**And that's how you take a story from GrLu and turn it into NaLu. This was the last chapter so thanks for reading it. The story that Lucy writes is actually an anime called 'Hanagai' or 'I don't have many friends'.**


End file.
